Rise of the Prince of Dragons
by AcnologiaDoctor
Summary: Natsu was found and raised by Acnologia instead of Igneel. Acnologia sends Natsu on a 15 year quest to get stronger when he turned 11. What adventures await him during his mission to make his father proud? Younger Natsu, NaWen
1. Prologue

Acnologia stood at the mouth of a mountain pass in his human form, overlooking the valley of smoldering ashes below him. He had felt the presence of dragons in the area, but had arrived at the village too late to find the dragons. So, to relieve himself of his anger and frustration, he obliterated the village with a single attack.

As he was turning to leave the village, he heard the cry of a small child to the side of him. When he looked over, he saw a child no older than 6 looking at him with shock and fear. Deciding not to waste his time looking at the human, he pointed his finger at the child and shot a blast of magical power strong enough to destroy a building at the kid.

The boy cried out in shock, unable to move away from the blast, and took the shot to his forehead. When the explosion caused by the blast cleared, Acnologia was curious when he saw the boy laying on the ground, still in one peace, and breathing with just a few scratches covering his face.

Taking a better look at the child, he was even further surprised. It was not the fact that the boy had taken so little damage from his attack, any person with enough resistance to magic could have done the same, not was it the fact that he had salmon hair instead of a normal color. It was the fact that the boy had an extremely underwhelming magical aura that nobody should be able to survive with, whether they be a mage or common folk.

Intrigued by his discovery, he walked up to the boy, grabbed him by the collar of his, now tattered, shirt, and held him up to examine his sleeping face closer. Upon closer inspection, he did not find a way for the boy to nullify his magic aura while he slept.

"Interesting," he said. "Yes, very interesting indeed. Perhaps, if I were to teach you magic, that time spent with you will show me how you are able to live without any magic output."

After saying that, Acnologia turned to face the mountain pass and started walking, dragging the boy behind him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Year 783**

* * *

In the middle of nowhere, there was a town filled with people. There were no people in the streets and the houses' windows were boarded up, but the market place was full of people. They were all laughing, fighting, and bargaining over something in the marketplace. The sky held a dull grey color and had ominous clouds throughout it. This town's name was Bosco. The center point of slave trade.

In one section of the market, there were cages full of people that were lured into traps by various people and were being sold here as slaves. The people that crowded the cages looked at the people as if they were caged animals and laughed at their situation. Nobody could be seen in the area without the most wealthy jewelry and clothing, except the boy that had just entered. Other people, were over at the bar section and were drinking up the alcohol like there was no tomorrow. Brawls between the more buff people in the town were fighting to the death on another side of the marketplace.

"Auctions are starting now! Bora the Prominence, will you please bring forth your merchandise? The bidding will start soon!" an announcer shouted. Almost immediately, the people all went towards the raised platform on one side of the marketplace.

Bora had about 30 girls that all sold for a price of 100,000 jewels each before he left the area to head back to the Titan Nose guild, where he worked on top of turn girls into slaves. The auctions were very gruesome and many of the slaves were beaten to death as entertainment in between different sellers.

When they were halfway through the fourth slave trader, a boy came up from behind the raised platform wearing black cloak with a light blue trim on the edges. The announcer, thinking that the boy was caught by someone, started the bids on him. However, the boy kicked the side of the announcer's knee, breaking it immediately. The man cried out in agony and many people jumped onto the stage to restrain the kid. It was then that the boy removed his hood and let his salmon colored hair flow away from his face and looked at the men running toward him.

"Pathetic," the boy said before he waved his and and the men on the stage were frozen in place. He then started speaking again, "Men and women. Spending their time and money to make themselves feel superior by buying slaves that were never anybody's property to begin with. I have taken the liberty to wipe this town's existence from the face of Fiore. I hope that you enjoyed your life because this is where it ends."

With this said, the boy vanishes when one of the candles in the area flickers as if he was never there. The men on the stage began to move again and crashed into each other and the entire town was filled with chaos. People were screaming and the people in the cages glowed before they vanished as well.

About a mile away from the town, the boy and the slaves appeared in a clearing, though the slaves were unconscious. Without a word, the boy started walking in the opposite direction. Before he walked into the surrounding forest, the entire town blew up in a massive explosion that glowed a brilliant white light. When the light cleared, where Bosco once was, was now a massive, perfectly spherical, smoldering crater that dug deep into the ground. A few minutes later, the slaves woke up.

* * *

**6 days later**

News of the obliteration of Bosco reached the guild of Fairy Tail almost immediately. The magic council wanted to blame the guild for destroying the town, but after a few hours of explaining where everyone in the guild was at the time, the guild master was able to prove that they were not even in the area. However, that did not mean that the guild master, Makarov, was any less worried about the situation. In his guild, only he and his guild's ace could destroy an entire town the size of Bosco all at once, which meant that if they were to fight whoever did cause the destruction, they would be in trouble.

He had also been tasked, by the council, to find the man who caused the destruction and ensure that it would not happen again. Though, Makarov knew that the council was not aware that it was a key point to the countries underground slave trade network. He would have started his search at the ruins of Bosco, but the fact that there were no ruins to go to crossed that idea off his list. He then went to his study/office and took the book he had hidden in his desk to find what he wanted.

The book was given to him by a former slave trade member who quit when he found out that they were kidnapping the family members of high class people who could track them down. It may have not been the most noble reason for someone to leave slave trade, but he could not deny that now that he had a book of all of the key points in the slave trade, he would be able to wait for the man, or woman now that he thought about it, at another town.

Looking through the book, he noticed that it had not been updated since the year 685. Meaning that most of the towns were out of date. Sighing, he looked at the map that the book came with and noticed that the only town or city that was near Bosco was Magnolia. And Makarov was not sure if that it was extremely good news that the boy could come here next, making it easier to find him, or extremely bad news that the boy would come here next, in an attempt to destroy it.

Without deciding, the guild master grabbed his coat and the book on the slave trade points and headed out to the side of Magnolia that was closest to Bosco. Which happened to be the side across town from the guild hall.

* * *

**5 hours later**

Makarov had been standing at the entrance to Magnolia for a few hours and had begun to walk around the edge of the forest just to see if the guy was hiding in the forest. About another hour later, he heard someone packing up a tent near the edge of the forest. When he walked over, he saw a little kid about 13 years old stuffing a tent into a small backpack. He had salmon hair and a cloak, but something was wrong with the kid and he could not figure out what it was.

"What are you doing here kid? You are about 10 feet from the edge of town. Why didn't you come in?" Makarov asked the kid. The boy jumped, seemingly surprised, but had no emotion on his face when he looked up.

"This was my last stop for a self imposed quest that I am doing. It appears that I have nothing to do to this town, so I was going to leave," was the response Makarov got. Makarov studied the boy. His salmon hair was spiky, sticking up in all directions like he had been electrocuted. He had a katana strapped to his back, but other than that, he simply looked like a regular boy.

"And what would you have done it you found something about this town?" Makarov asked, unsure of if this boy was related to the news from Bosco.

"Nothing much. The Magic Council would just be informed that another town mysteriously disappeared," the boy said before muttering, "I don't think that they have even noticed the disappearance of Rorin, even though that city has been missing for a year."

Makarov narrowed his eyes at the boy, "What is your name, my boy?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"I would hate to see such a young lad sent to jail on charges of genocide and property destruction, so how about you come with me to the council to explain your reasoning, and then I will offer you a place in my guild, so that I can prevent you from performing mass murder again," Makarov said, prepared to capture the boy if he offered resistance.

Natsu shrugged, "Like I said. I finished my goal. I don't care if I get arrested, join a guild, or stay solo. Where do we go first?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Year 784**

* * *

"You guys were incredible! I can't believe you are so strong!" Lucy said as she, Erza, Gray, and Makarov arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall. She, Erza, and Gray had gone on a mission to prevent Eisenwald from using a cursed flute to kill the guild masters at a conference. After they had beaten Eisenwald, the flute turned into a massive demon from the Books of Zeref, named Lullaby. To prevent the deaths of everyone in the area, Erza and Gray had to beat the monster, which they had done successfully.

As they neared the guild hall, Makarov, Gray, and Erza slowed to a stop in front of the doors to the building. It took Lucy a second to catch onto the worried expressions on the other mages, but it should have been obvious. There was no sound coming from the guild hall, and an ominous aura could be felt leaking through the cracks in the doors.

Makarov was tense, but opened the door anyway. Once he did, a wave of pressure passed through the doors, making it difficult for Lucy to breathe. After a second, she was able to catch her breath, but she could still feel the pressure being applied to her. When she looked inside, every single guild member sat perfectly still, save for some trembling that she noticed and Mira, who seemed to ignore the pressure.

As she took in the fact that the guild was not having a brawl, she noticed one person that she had never seen before sitting alone at the bar, glaring at her team. Makarov stopped at the door without her team noticing as they walked into the guild hall.

The boy stood up, a near black aura flowing around him. When Erza and Gray noticed, they tensed and stopped abruptly.

"Natsu," Erza said simply, though it sounded like she was gritting her teeth. The boy's appearance became clearer as he came closer, he had salmon locks, a black cloak that reached his ankles with blue trim, and a katana strapped to his back with a dragon symbol on the hilt. He looked no older than fourteen, so she wasn't sure why Erza and Gray tensed like they were expecting a fight.

Her tone seemed to make the boy even angrier, "Don't talk to me in that tone. I thought you were supposed to be the enforcer of property damage prevention here in the guild because Makarov does not feel the need to do it himself."

Erza bristled at the underlying insult, "What are you talking about, Natsu. Make it quick. I have a duel with Gray soon."

Faster than Lucy could blink, the now named Natsu threw something at Erza, causing the redhead to stumble back to avoid it.

"I said don't talk to me like that. I am talking about the fact that you supposedly walk around making sure everyone doesn't damage property, and yet, the guild just got a bill from Master _Bob_. The most supportive person outside of the guild other than a few people. He would let us spit on his guild, and yet he sends the guild a seventy-five million jewel bill," Natsu said in an angry voice; though, now that Lucy thought about it, it was completely understandable.

Erza said in a warning voice, "I can not relay any information from past missions to anyone other than the employer. You have no right to ask me these questions."

Natsu practically blew up, "I don't have the right? I have every right! That's my money that you are wasting! I am twelve! I should be spending that money on toys and vacation! Not on fixing your mistakes!"

As he yelled, the magical pressure in the room increased tenfold. The boards under his feet creaked from the pressure and Lucy found it difficult to breathe. Catching the disaster before it happened, Makarov spoke up, "Natsu, that is enough. If you let this and the other instances slide, I might let you take a Decade Quest."

Natsu gritted his teeth, as if deciding whether a Decade Quest was worth not hitting Erza. Eventually, he lowered the fist that he had raised and the pressure and aura disappeared near instantly. His glare remained on Erza for a few more seconds before he turned to the left and walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Lucy gaped to Gray, "That little kid is an S Class wizard?"

Gray nodded stiffly, "Yeah. I doubt he could even beat me though."

"Doesn't the master appoint S Class wizards?"

Gray nodded again.

"Then how would he have gotten S Class if the master didn't think that he was capable of doing the quests?"

Gray shrugged, "I don't know. I just don't think that he could beat me, and I am nowhere near S Class yet."

Lucy looked even more confused than before, but she nodded anyway. She remembered how strong the kid's aura felt and she just didn't feel the same pressure from Gray's, so she wasn't sure how Gray got to the conclusion that he did.

She noticed that the guild had resumed its regular routine, minus the brawl, and in more hushed voices. She went and sat at the bar, near Mira.

"Hey, Lucy. How was the mission?" Mira asked in a kind voice.

Lucy laughed a little nervously, "Well, you probably heard the gist of it from Natsu. We destroyed Master Bob's mansion that had housed the guild master conference. Speaking of Natsu, what is he like?"

Mira got a mischievous look in her eyes, "What? Thinking of asking him on a date?"

Lucy gawked at Mira for a second before replying, "No! I just have never met, seen, or heard of him before. This is the first time I have seen a reaction like this towards anyone, other than Erza, from the guild."

Mira laughed, "I know, Lucy. You don't look _too_ much like a pedophile."

Lucy sweatdropped and Mira laughed again, "Sure. Anyway, his full name is Natsu Dragneel. He uses dragon slayer magic, which allows him to take on some qualities of real dragons while he fights. He has only been in the guild for a little over a year, but he already made it to S Class from the trials."

Lucy's jaw dropped, "He has only been here a year and made it through the trials?"

Mira nodded, "Yeah. If you listen to the rumors, then it is no surprise that he did. Although, there are a few false rumors about him that circulate through the guild from time to time, so don't listen to all of them."

"Alright. Is he like Erza, but a boy, or something? Not to offend her or anything, but she is super strong, and not the… err, _smartest_ person I have ever met."

Mira shook her head, "No. Natsu is very smart. He always finishes his jobs with maximum efficiency, which allows him to take more jobs than nearly everyone. The reason he blew up at Erza was because most of his rewards for the missions get funded in property repairs for the damages the mages in the guild cause on their missions."

Lucy thought for a second, "So, he isn't like that all the time?"

"No, he just gets frustrated when he comes back to the guild with a multi-million jewel reward from an S Class mission, and only goes home with a thousand or two jewels."

"Oh, I didn't realize that S Class mages had so much of their pay cut out to go towards the guild. Why does Gray not like him?"

"Because Gray worked hard to get as strong as he is right now and feels like Natsu cheated to get S Class before him. He thinks that Natsu somehow tricked Master and everyone else to think that he was a lot more powerful than he really was, but very few people think the same. The only problem is that Natsu doesn't accept fight requests and doesn't let anyone go on jobs with him, so nobody really knows exactly how powerful he is."

"So he is like the Fairy Tail Boogeyman?"

Mira didn't answer right away, "You could think of it like that, but I think that he just prefers to be left alone, and when everyone is afraid of you, not as many people are willing to approach you. If you want more information on him, the best source is always the person that you want the information about, so go ahead and ask him next time you see him."

With that said, Mira walked to another section of the bar to give a random guild member a drink. Lucy thought about what she had learned, which seemed like a lot for the little time that she had talked with Mira. She looked at the second floor and saw that nobody was up there, which meant that Natsu had already left, which meant no more answers for the time being.

She sighed, thinking about a different topic. How she was going to pay her rent on time.

* * *

**4 Days Later (Skipped Galuna Arc since Natsu wasn't there)**

"I actually can't believe that we went, killed another demon from the Book of Zeref, and that wasn't even what the quest called for. They just needed you to throw something hard enough to break a crystal lens that sat above the island? How was that an S Class mission in the first place?" Gray said as he walked next to Erza and Lucy to the guild hall.

"Well, it didn't pay for my rent, but at least I got the celestial key from it!" Lucy said excitedly.

Gray frowned, "No need to rub it in. The only reason you got anything from the mission was because Erza only said we couldn't take the money reward. If they didn't offer it, you would be in the same boat as me."

Erza spoke up, "Except for the fact that Master will be more lenient on Lucy for breaking a rule than he will be on you Gray. You had better hope that he doesn't make you do _that_."

Gray shivered at the thought, but Lucy was left out of the loop. When she asked what _that_ was, they didn't answer her, ignoring her. They traveled in silence the rest of the way back to the guild after that, but noticed that the closer they got to the guild hall, the louder whispers were around them and people started pointing at them as well.

Lucy was starting to get worries, "Um, guys? Do you think that something bad happened? I don't remember the citizens doing this when we were here last time."

Erza nodded and picked up her pace, "Yes, this behavior is odd. We must see if anything has happened in our absence."

When the group reached the guild hall, their jaws dropped. Where the guild hall used to be was just an empty, wooden lot with a trapdoor in the back left corner of it. Lucy, confused, walked forward and heard the voices of the guild members coming from the trap door near the back and turned towards Gray and Erza.

"Um, guys. I think everyone is… down… stairs…" at the end of her statement, she sweatdropped. She saw Gray and Erza crawling on the ground, like they were looking for something that wasn't there. She walked over to Gray and kicked him in the side, knocking him on his side, getting his attention.

"Gray. Everyone is back through the trap door. Let's see what happened," she said as she turned to the trap door and walked towards it. After Gray got Erza, the trio was in the cellar of the guild hall that had vanished, but all of the guild members were there and there was a temporary request board to the side and a makeshift bar in the front.

"Ah, welcome back Erza. I hope that retrieving Gray and Lucy went smoothly?" Makarov said from the bar.

"Master! What happened to the guild?" Erza exclaimed in near panic.

"Oh, nothing happened, Erza," Makarov replied. "I was inspecting the beams in the guild hall and they looked like they were deteriorating from age, so I had Natsu demolish the building and clear the plot so that we could rebuild it as a more sturdy building."

Gray scowled at Natsu's name and both he and Lucy walked away from the bar to look at another quest. Erza stayed behind with Makarov.

When he was sure that Gray and Lucy were out of earshot, Makarov spoke to Erza, "I did have Natsu demolish the old guild hall, but for a completely different reason."

Erza raised an eyebrow, "What reason would you have to demolish the guild hall and lie about it to the other guild members?"

Makarov sighed, seeming to age ten years in a few seconds, "Phantom Lord attacked the guild hall two nights ago when everyone was away from the guild hall. Mira contacted me early the next morning to tell me about it, so I called Natsu back from a mission as fast as I could and had him demolish the building in an orderly manner so that I could use this excuse to convince the guild members that nothing bad happened."

"What are we going to do about it, Master? We must make them pay for the property damages at the very least. Maybe even return the favor and destroy their guild hall as well."

"We are going to do nothing about it. That is why I made the excuse in the first place. I do not want to risk going to war with Phantom Lord. If we do that, we risk the guild being disbanded."

"But Master, they must be punished."

"Erza, it is only a building. Perhaps it held many big memories for you guys, but it is still only that. That is why I had Natsu demolish it instead of leaving it as is and just repairing it. The guild would be out for blood. At least this way, there may be a little resentment, but nowhere near as bad as if I told everyone that Phantom Lord destroyed it."

Erza was silent, mulling over what she had just been told. Eventually, she sighed and said, "I understand, Master. I will not tell anyone about Phantom Lord."

"Thank you Erza. We have a temporary request board set up until we finish rebuilding, so we should still have the same amount of requests, event though the guild will be a little cramped down here in the meantime."

Erza nodded, before heading over to Gray and Lucy.

"Well, Gray. It looks like your punishment is postponed until the guild hall is restored, so count yourself lucky," Erza said in a low voice.

Gray practically cried in relief and cheered for joy when he heard that. Lucy sweatdropped at his reaction, but didn't comment. She looked around at everyone, wondering how so many people were able to be contained in such a small room, but figured that it took a lot less space now that they weren't in a brawl.

"Well, I am going to go home for the night, guys. I will see you all tomorrow!" Lucy said as she started walking away. She got some goodbye's in return before she left completely.

* * *

**The next morning**

Murmuring swept through the crowd. It congregated in the early morning hours, drawing even more people to the crowd. It had been nearly two hours before anyone from Fairy Tail noticed the crowd, but when they did, they let out shouts and screams that reached all the way to the guild hall, drawing the attention of everyone there.

"Get out of our way! We are mages of Fairy Tail!" Erza shouted as she pushed her way through the crowd. Eventually, she made it through the crowd with Gray and Lucy, but when she did, she had to fight hard to prevent her legs from buckling from shock. Gray's and Lucy's reactions were similar, unable to understand what happened, unlike Erza.

Levy, Jet, and Droy were crucified on the tree in the center of the park. They were unconscious and their clothes were in tatters. Their skin ranged from pale to purple from bruising and lack of breath. Levy was in between Jet and Droy, with a symbol of Phantom Lord painted on her stomach in black ink.

The crowd parted quickly suddenly, and Makarov came into view. He had a look of fury in his eyes, even though his face looked calm. When he stopped walking to look at the trio strung on the tree, he stood there for a second, taking in the event.

"I can take our headquarters being reduced to rubble," Makarov said, gritting his teeth. "But I will not let harm come to my children without **taking revenge!**"

Makarov suddenly crushed his cane in his hand, the cane exploding into a shower of shards. He trembled in rage as he glared at the metal beams that held team Shadowgear to the tree.

"We are going to war!" Makarov declared in a booming voice. The mages that had arrived previously narrowed their eyes in determination before heading back to the guild cellar to tell everyone else to prepare.

* * *

**A few hours later**

"Man. I can't believe that Gajeel gets all of the fun nowadays," a random member of Phantom Lord complained. Another member laughed.

"Oh, don't be like that. Master Jose said that soon we will be able to catch as many fairies as we want," the member said with a malicious smirk on his face.

A third spoke up over the ruckus that ensued in the guild hall, "How about we do it now? Master won't be mad if we trample a few fairies."

The trio laughed and started heading towards the doors. They were hit across the room when the doors suddenly swung open with tremendous force.

"Knock knock Phantom Lord! Fairy Tail has arrived!" Gray shouted as he channeled magic into his palm. Fairy Tail rushed in on the stunned Phantom Lord members.

"Now that we have all come, now you will have to fight us head on. Like a real man!" Elfman yelled as he pelted a Phantom Lord member across the room. The outburst snapped the Phantom Lord members out of their shock.

"Get them!" one of the members said.

"Haha! We were just about to head to your guild to take you guys out of the fight, but I guess that it is better that you came to us since I don't think I would trust the structural support of the building anymore," one of the members taunted before he was promptly stepped on by a giant Makarov.

"You fools made a big mistake when you decided to hurt my children!" Makarov shouted as he stomped, hit, and smashed all over the guild hall, taking down Phantom Lord members left and right.

The fight progressed further and, eventually, Makarov yelled to Erza, "I am going to go and beat some sense into Jose. You hold the fight around here."

"You got it, Master," Erza said before barking out an order to her fellow guild mates that Makarov couldn't hear. He then proceeded to walk up the winding staircase that he had arrived at near the back of the room.

"Where is Blacksteel?" Erza murmured to herself as she looked around the fight. She also noticed a distinct lack of Element Four mages, which she also found suspicious.

The man she was trying to spot was directly above her in the rafters with a much larger man next to him. He spoke to the man next to him, "Do you see him, Aria? I can't spot Dragneel anywhere down there."

"So sad!" Aria cried, tears leaking through the cloth that covered his eyes. "It appears that Natsu Dragneel didn't come to the fight today! Would you like to fight Titania instead, Gajeel?"

Gajeel scoffed in anger, "The only reason I did the job personally last night and a few days ago was to lure Dragneel here so I could see if he is truly a dragon slayer or one of those fake ones."

"This is so sad! If only he were here, then you could quench your thirst for his blood. I do think that Titania would offer an equally, if not greater, challenge for yourself," Aria said as he buried his face in his hands.

"Would you quit your crying, already?" Gajeel said in an annoyed voice as he thought about how well Erza would fight against him. "Alright. I will fight Titania. Now go finish off the old geezer who is wrecking our higher floors, like you are supposed to, instead of watching the fight."

"How sorrowful. Gajeel does not enjoy my company!" Aria cried. Gajeel didn't offer a response, instead, jumping down and swinging an iron club he formed on his arm towards Erza.

Right before the club hit Erza's head, she blocked it with her sword. Her eyes shot upwards at Gajeel, who was smirking at her. She instantly jumped backwards to get distance between her and Gajeel so that he couldn't catch her by surprise.

"How nice of you to show up, Blacksteel," Erza said coldly. She put her sword up in a ready position.

"Awe. I thought that Fairy Tail was all about their warm welcome and inviting voice for everybody. Where is that right now?" he said as he jumped forward, extending his club to slam it into her stomach.

"I offer none of that to people who attack my guildmates in the middle of the night," Erza swung her sword across her front to deflect the pole.

This action caused Gajeel to lose his balance temporarily, giving Erza an opening. She jumped towards him and swung her sword at his stomach, but Gajeel leaned backwards as far as he could, like he was doing the limbo, to avoid getting cut in half. He then rolled backwards to get away from Erza, but she jumped after him.

As he was rolling, Gajeel jumped up, seemingly at a random time, but he landed behind one of his own guild mates. Erza wasn't able to stop the swinging of her sword, but she was able to turn in 90 degrees to avoid decapitating the person that Gajeel hid behind. Her sword hit the mage with enough force for him to fly back several feet and crash into a few more of his guild mates.

Gajeel took the slight distraction that Erza got, from hitting someone she wasn't intending to, to his advantage and he hit her in the stomach with a bare fist. The force crumpled her armor and she coughed up saliva from it as she flew several feet before landing on the ground. She quickly rolled to her feet to avoid getting hit by another pole that appeared where she had been mere milliseconds before.

Before Erza even landed on the ground, she requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor and dozens of swords appeared around her.

"Dance my swords!" she shouted before all of the swords shot towards Gajeel. Gajeel's eyes widened slightly before he jumped as high as he could and avoided most of the swords. One of the swords flew by his head as he jumped, leaving a deep cut in his cheek.

Right as Erza was about to launch another barrage of swords, a loud crashing sound came from above them, drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

'You have the best timing I could ever ask for Aria,' was all Gajeel could think in that moment when he saw how close he was to needing to reveal his trump card to survive his fight. He smirked and dusted himself off when he heard Erza's next words.

"Retreat! Master is down, we need to retreat!" she shouted as loud as she could ever the ruckus caused by the fighting. Everyone seemed to hear her, though, and looked at Makarov as he laid on the floor, a sickly pale color.

The Phantom Lord members who were still standing put on evil smirks and started stalking towards the Fairy Tail members. The Fairy Tail members' jaws dropped, unable to imagine how their master could have lost a fight.

"Retreat already!" Erza said again as she scooped up Makarov and started running towards the doors. Many of the Fairy Tail members were hesitant, positive that they could still beat Phantom Lord, but Erza glared at them, so they followed her out.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hello to my readers! If you read the last chapter when it came out and were dying to read this chapter, well, I am sorry it took over a year. If you read the other chapters and were thinking, "This is stupid. I wonder how this writer is going to make everyone's opinions of the anime drop like a cliff because of how bad this is going to be"... then I thank you for reading this chapter and contributing to the number of viewers that I get per day because it makes me feel better seeing bigger numbers, even if it is to insult me on my bad handwriting.

If you even read any of this A/N, then kudos to you, since I sure don't when I am reading someone else's stories and should probably do that so that I am not left out of the information loop when an author decides to take a break.

Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that this will be a NaWen fanfic, but you will probably be able to tell this anyways, seeing as Natsu is twelve in this story right now and everyone else is in between seventeen and twenty, so unless I made the guild full of perverts _and_ pedophiles, it just wouldn't make any sense.

I also wanted to get your guys' opinions on my writing, and what I should do with this story. Deleting the story is not a suggestion that I will take seriously, so don't bother writing that if you think that is what I should do with the story. I am talking about, should I add OC's and take the plot down a different path from the manga and anime, or should I just write the anime and make changes based on the fact that Natsu is the dragon slayer of Acnologia.

**Any comments on the following section of the Author's Note will be removed along with this section when I post the next chapter, but I really need your input on the following question, so please do post comments about it.**

What type of dragon slayer should Natsu be? It may sound like a stupid question, but hear me out. When I started writing this story, my idea was that Natsu wouldn't be the Chaos Dragon Slayer, but actually an Arcane Dragon Slayer. When I watched the anime for Alvarez Arc, I watched Acnologia face off with Jellal, Erza, and Wendy and he said that he was the Arcane Dragon.

If I went based off of this statement, then Natsu would be able to eat every type of magic and would be WAY overpowered, so my idea was that he would start out as a chaos dragon slayer, and that he needed to master it completely to be able to use arcane dragon slayer magic. Is that a stupid idea and I should just make him a permanent chaos dragon slayer, or should I go with the idea?

I really want your guys' input on the topic because I don't want to make the story terrible to read because Natsu has the chance to one-shot all of his enemies and the only reason he doesn't is because of some stupid reason.

Anyway, I'm sorry for the 607 word Author's Note at the end of the chapter if you read it all. If you didn't read it all and you just wanted to read me apologizing for a reason that I don't have, well, then you have it anyway XD

I hope to see some comments on this chapter and requests for the next chapter!

Peace,

AcnologiaDoctor


End file.
